wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część II/Rozdział siódmy
Dbałość Gulliwera o honor swojej ojczyzny. Czyni pożyteczną Królowi propozycje, która jest odrzucona. Nieświadomość Króla w polityce. Nauki narodu tego są niedostateczne i ograniczone. Ich prawa, sprawy wojenne i partie. Przez miłość jedynie prawdy nie chciałem zataić mojej z Królem rozmowy, lecz nieroztropnością byłoby z mojej strony, gdybym mu dal poznać wielkie oburzenie z powodu zniewagi wyrządzonej mojej ojczyźnie. Śmiech szyderczy byłby niezawodnie takiego postępowania skutkiem, słuchałem więc cierpliwie tych uwag tak mocno obrażających mój kraj rodzinny. Że ja byłem tego przyczyną, bardzo mnie martwiło, ale Król był tak ciekawy, pytania jego były tak liczne i trafne, że nie tylko wdzięczność, ale już nawet sama grzeczność wkładała na mnie obowiązek odpowiadać mu z największą dokładnością. Dla usprawiedliwienia się z tego mogę zapewnić, że starałem się, ile możności, wielkiej części j ego pytań zręcznie unikać i każdej rzeczy najlepszy i najpochlebniejszy dawać obrót i barwę, gdyż stronność szlachetna dla mojej ojczyzny, którą Dionisius z Halikarnasu dziejopisarzom tak mocno zaleca, była zawsze moim przymiotem. Nic nie opuściłem, co by mogło wady i ułomności mojej ojczyzny ukrywać, a jej cnotę i zasługi w najwdzięczniejszym świetle wystawiać. Lecz niestety usiłowania moje pomyślnym nie zostały uwieńczone skutkiem. Trzeba atoli wybaczyć Królowi, który żyjąc zupełnie odłączony od reszty świata, nie zna obyczajów i zwyczajów innych narodów. Ten niedostatek wiadomości będzie zawsze przyczyną wielu p r z e s ą d ó w i o g r a n i c z o n e g o s p o s o b u m y ś l e n i a, od czego my i bardziej oświecone kraje Europy jesteśmy wolni. Byłoby rzeczą śmieszną, żeby wyobrażenia o cnocie i występku jednego króla obcego, gdzieś tam daleko mieszkającego, miały być brane za prawidła i maksymy dla całej ludzkości do naśladowania. Dla potwierdzenia tego, co mówię, i pokazania nieszczęśliwych skutków ograniczonej edukacji opiszę rzecz jedną, w którą może trudno będzie uwierzyć. Dla zyskania sobie łaski Króla podałem mu sposób robienia prochu, od jakich trzech — lub czterechset lat wynalezionego, którego największe nawet kupy jedna iskierka zapala, iż może góry w powietrze wysadzać, z trzaskiem i hukiem od piorunowego większym. Powiedziałem mu, że wsypawszy część tego prochu w rurę mosiężną lub żelazną można ciskać kulą ołowianą lub żelazną z taką prędkością i gwałtownością, że nic nie wytrzyma jej siły; że wielkie kule, przez zapalenie tego prochu z rury wypędzone i wyrzucone, łamią, wywracają i walą całe pułki i roty, kruszą najmocniejsze mury, obalają najogromniejsze wieże, zatapiają największe okręty z tysiącami majtków; że gęsto puszczane kule przecinają maszty i takielunek, rozbijają zwarte szeregi i wszystko z ziemią równają; że tenże proch wsypany w kulę żelazną, którą rzuca się jedną machiną, pali i tłucze domy, rzuca na wszystkie strony błyskawice i piorunuje wszystko, cokolwiek się nawinie, a używamy tych kuł żelaznych przy obleganiu miast. Powiedziałem Królowi, że umiem robić ten proch cudowny, do którego pospolite tylko i tanie rzeczy wchodzą, i że mógłbym tego sekretu nauczyć poddanych Jego Królewskiej Mości, jeśliby tego żądał; że za pomocą prochu tego mógłby zburzyć najmocniejsze w królestwie swoim miasto, jeśliby się kiedy ważyło zbuntować i monarsze swemu sprzeciwić; że mu tę małą czynię przysługę na znak wdzięczności za wyświadczone mi dobrodziejstwa. Król był przerażony opisaniem tak okropnych prochu mego skutków i zdawał się nie pojmować, w jaki sposób słaby, nędzny, podły, nikczemny, po ziemi czołgający się robak, do mnie podobny (tak raczył się wyrazić), mógł wymyślić rzecz tak straszną i mówić o niej sposobem tak poufałym, iż zdaje się, że rzeź i spustoszenie, które ten wynalazek dziki powoduje, ma jedynie za fraszkę. — Musiał być — rzekł — jakim złym geniuszem, nieprzyjacielem całego stworzenia ten, co ten proch wynalazł. Oświadczył mi, że chociaż wiadomość o nowych odkryciach w kunsztach i rzemiosłach największe mu sprawia ukontentowanie, wolałby utracić pół królestwa niżeli używać tak nieszczęsnego sekretu, o którym zakazał mi pod karą śmierci kiedykolwiek wspominać. Oto nędzny skutek niewiedzy i o g r a n i c z o n y c h n a u k tego monarchy bez edukacji! Ten pan, ozdobiony wszystkimi przymiotami, które jednać mogą uszanowanie i miłość narodów, zaszczycony rozumem mocnym i bystrym, mądrością wielką, umiejętnościami gruntownymi, obdarzony przedziwnymi do królowania talentami i prawie od narodu swego jak bóstwo czczony, odrzuca przez d e l i k a t n e n i e p o t r z e b n e s k r u p u ł y, o których w Europie pojęcia nie mamy, najlepszą sposobność zostania absolutnym panem życia, wolności i dóbr poddanych swoich. Nie czynię ja tego z myślą poniżenia cnót i mądrości tego monarchy, który przez to w opinii angielskiego czytelnika wiele niezawodnie straci, ale mniemam, iż wada jego pochodzi tylko z prostoty, ponieważ naród ten jeszcze nie doprowadził polityki do tej sztuki, do jakiej doprowadziły ją wysokie umysły europejskie. Przypominam sobie, że dnia jednego, rozmawiając z Królem, powiedziałem mu przypadkiem o wielkiej liczbie tomów napisanych u nas o sztuce rządzenia, czyli polityce. Król oświadczył na to (czego nie, mogłem przypuścić), iż bardzo złe myśli powziął o dowcipie naszym, i przydał, że wszelkimi skrytościami, wybiegami i intrygami w postępkach bądź monarchy, bądź jego ministrów, niewypowiedzianie się brzydzi. Nie mógł pojąć, co ja rozumiem przez "sekret gabinetowy", kiedy w grę nie wchodzi ani nieprzyjaciel, ani rywalizacja obcego narodu. Umiejętność rządzenia pojmował Król bardzo ciasno, opierając ją na zdrowym rozsądku i rozumie, na sprawiedliwości i łagodności, na prędkim rozstrzyganiu spraw tak cywilnych, jako i kryminalnych, i na innych podobnych postępkach, które nikomu nie są trudne i o których nie ma nawet co mówić. Na koniec odezwał się, że gdyby kto dokazał, aby dwa kłosy albo dwa źdźbła ziela rosły na tym kawałku ziemi, na którym przedtem rosło tylko jedno, więcej by miał u narodu ludzkiego zasługi i istotniejszą by krajowi swemu uczynił przysługę aniżeli cała rzesza polityków naszych. Nauki tego narodu są rzeczą arcybagatelną i dotyczą tylko obyczajów, historii, poezji i matematyki, ale przyznać trzeba, że w tych czterech gatunkach wielką doskonałość osiągnęły. Ostatniej z tych czterech umiejętności używają tylko do tego, co ku pożytkowi służy, jak wydoskonalenie kunsztów mechanicznych i polepszenie rolnictwa, tak że u nas za nic by była poczytana. Co zaś do pojęć metafizycznych, abstrakcji i kategorii, żadnym sposobem nie mogłem im wytłumaczyć, co by to było. W tym kraju nie wolno ustanawiać prawa, w którym byłoby więcej słów niż liter w abecadle, a tych jest dwadzieścia i dwie. Mało nawet jest praw takich, co by się do tej długości rozciągały. Wszystkie są wyrażone w słowach jak najjaśniejszych, jak najprostszych, a naród ten nie jest ani tak dowcipny, ani tak bystry, żeby w nich mógł znajdować rozmaite znaczenia. Nadto pisać komentarze do praw jest u nich gardłowym występkiem. Co się zaś tyczy wyroków w sprawach cywilnych lub kryminalnych, to tak mało ich wydano, że naród ten nie może się poszczycić wielką zręcznością w tej mierze. Posiadają oni, równie jak Chińczycy, umiejętność drukowania od niepamiętnych czasów, ale biblioteki ich nie są wielkie. Królewska jest najliczniejsza, a nie składa się więcej jak z tysiąca ksiąg, ułożonych na galerii długiej na tysiąc dwieście stóp, gdzie miałem wolność czytania wszystkich książek, jakie mi się tylko podobały. Stolarz Królowej wybudował dla mnie w jednym z pokojów Glumdalclitch coś w rodzaju drewnianej machiny, wysokiej na dwadzieścia pięć stóp i przypominającej drabinę. Każdy stopień miał pięćdziesiąt stóp długości. Były to jak gdyby ruchome schody, których najniższy schodek umieszczony był w odległości dziesięciu stóp od ściany, a książkę, którą chciałem czytać, opierano o ścianę. Właziłem na najwyższy szczebel drabiny i czytałem chodząc z lewej strony na prawą, z góry na dół i tak na powrót, mając zawsze każdy wiersz trochę poniżej oczu. W ten sposób mogłem całe dwie stronice przeczytać, po czym przewracałem kartę obiema rękami, bo papier był tęgi i twardy jak najgrubsza tektura, a karty miały osiemnaście do dwudziestu stóp długości. Styl ich jest jasny, męski i przyjemny, ale bez ozdób, bo unikają słów niepożytecznych i coraz innego odmieniania wyrazów. Przeczytałem wiele ich książek, nade wszystko moralnych i historycznych. Między innymi znalazłem jeden starożytny traktat, który leżał zawsze w pokoju Glumdalclitch, a należał do jej guwernantki, starszej i poważnej kobiety, która wiele poświęcała czasu czytaniu ksiąg moralnych oraz pobożności. Książka traktowała o słabości narodu ludzkiego i była w wielkim poważaniu u kobiet i pospólstwa. Ciekawy byłem wiedzieć, co autor w tym kraju mógł napisać w podobnej materii. Autor, podobnie jak moraliści europejscy, usiłował obszernie pokazać, jak słabym i ułomnym jest człowiek stworzeniem, nie mogącym się obronić ani przed srogością powietrza, ani przed zajadłością bestii dzikich. Jak bardzo go przechodzą inne zwierzęta w sile, w szybkości, w przewidywaniu, w dowcipie. Pokazywał, że się natura w późniejszych wiekach wyrodziła i ku schyłkowi miała, że w porównaniu z przeszłością same tylko nędzne stwory wydaje. Ludzie byli pierwej daleko więksi, o czym nas historia, tradycja i znalezione olbrzymiej wielkości szkielety dostatecznie przekonują. Nauczał, że same prawa natury wymagały, abyśmy z początku byli wzrostu potężniejszego niż teraz, gdzie najmniejszy przypadek, spadająca z góry dachówka, rzucony ręką dziecka kamień lub niepomyślny przewóz przez rzeczkę o śmierć nas może przyprawić. Z takich uwag wiele autor wyprowadzał moralnych wniosków o postępkach życia ludzkiego. Co do mnie, myślę, że ludzie wszędzie prawią nauki moralne i mają nieprzezwyciężoną skłonność żalenia się na naturę, chociaż gruntownie rzecz roztrząsnąwszy, skargi te zarówno u nich, jak i u nas są zupełnie niesłuszne. Co do ich wojska, mówią, że Król Jegomość ma sto siedemdziesiąt sześć tysięcy piechoty, a trzydzieści dwa tysiące jazdy, jeżeli można dać taką nazwę wojsku, które składa się tylko z samych kupców i rolników, w którym komendantami są panowie i szlachta, bez żadnego żołdu i nagrody. Są oni wprawdzie doskonali w swej sztuce i arcydobrą zachowują karność, czemu nie trzeba się dziwić, ponieważ każdy rolnik ma za komendanta swego własnego pana, a każdy mieszczanin przedniejszych miasta swego obywateli, zwyczajem weneckim obranych przez tajne głosowanie. Widziałem nieraz, jak pospolite ruszenie z Lorbrulgrudu musztrowano na wielkiej za miastem równinie, mającej dwadzieścia mil kwadratowych obszerności. Liczyło ono blisko dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy piechoty i sześć tysięcy kawalerii, lecz z przyczyny ogromu przez nich zajmowanej przestrzeni ściśle ich liczby oznaczyć nie mogłem. Kawalerzysta na koniu miał wysokość dziewięćdziesięciu stóp. Na jedno słowo komenderującego cała kawaleria wyjęła w mgnieniu oka swoje szable i machała nimi w powietrzu. Imaginacja nie może sobie nic nad to większego i bardziej uderzającego utworzyć; był to widok, jak gdyby naraz tysiące błyskawic powietrze we wszystkich kierunkach przerzynało. Byłem ciekawy, dlaczego monarcha, którego państwo jest niedostępne, utrzymuje wojska tak wiele i w tak doskonałej karności. Dowiedziałem się o tym i z rozmów, które w tej mierze miewałem, i z czytania książek historycznych. Przez wiele wieków naród ten cierpiał chorobę, jakiej ludzkość cała podlega, kiedy panowie i szlachta dobijają się mocy, lud wolności, a król samowładztwa. Te rzeczy, chociaż mądrze przez prawa narodowe umiarkowane, były pogwałcone czasem przez który ze stanów i stawały się wtedy przyczyną niezgod, kłótni i wojen domowych. Ostatnią z nich szczęśliwie zakończył przez wzajemny układ dziad monarchy panującego. Pospolite ruszenie naówczas w królestwie ustanowiono za dozwoleniem wszystkich stanów i służbę swoją dotąd odbywa. Podróże Gulliwera 02 07